


Face Painting

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Just short and cute fluff, Quidditch World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: How do I look?” He leans back and wiggles his eyebrows at you cheekily making you laugh and shake your head.“Like a really badly done Picasso”





	Face Painting

**Author's Note:**

> Requested anon over at my tumblr imaginesofeveryfandom: hi! If your not doing requests right now then you can just ignore this but you could please right a cute one about the reader with Fred/George (you can pick which one) and she paints their face for the quidditch World Cup, and while sitting on their lap and it’s real cute and fluffy and he holds her while she’s painting his face and they just have a cute dumb conversation? LOTS OF FLUFF PLEASE THANK YOU! I LOVE YOUR IMAGINES!!

“Come here.” You point to the wooden chair and wait for George to sit down. Grabbing the little pallet of face paint you sit down on his lap and begin to paint the Irish version of the English flag across his face. Carefully pushing ginger hair away. He’d let it grow as had Fred and it was adorable, but did get in the way a little. 

“You look even cuter up close.” Your eyes flicker down to George’s at his comment, smiling at him before returning to your job.

“I wish I could say the same, babe” 

“That’s mean!” You laugh at him, green paint going down the middle of his face, his eyes closing briefly to avoid your fingers. 

“You know you’re adorable always, right? You can’t get cuter.” You press a kiss to his unpainted cheek before returning to your job. George made it really hard to focus, he liked making you laugh and honestly the painting was probably going to look more like camouflage than what it was supposed to be.  

“I knew you loved me.”

“Oh what gave it away?” Not the years of dating or the making out in the hidden passage ways in Hogwarts? Or the wonderful christmas presents? Or the constant flirting?

“Definitely, the insults, definitely.”

You finish up the last of the face painting. You’re not that impressed with your own work as you lean back and take it all in. It’s a very messy green cross surrounded by white. You’re not sure if you could have done better, but at least it’s something? 

“How do I look?” He leans back and wiggles his eyebrows at you cheekily making you laugh and shake your head. 

“Like a really badly done Picasso”

“Don’t underestimate your abilities, an artist is their own worst critic.”

“You’re ridiculous.”


End file.
